Beyond the Mask
by Blonde Fashion Icon
Summary: Summary: Isabelle Harlem, a Latino girl, transfers to Hogwarts. Isabelle is stunningly gorgeous and charming. Underneath that face full of makeup and dolledup hair is a coldblooded personality and an evilly diabolical mind. Isabelle has a secret: She is a


_Beyond the Mask_

_A Draco Malfoy Story_

_Chapter 1_

_Summary: Isabelle Harlem, a Latino girl, transfers to Hogwarts. Isabelle is stunningly gorgeous and charming. Underneath that face full of make-up and dolled-up hair is a cold-blooded personality and an evilly diabolical mind. Isabelle has a secret: She is an enchanting seductress. She uses charms and magic along with her powers of seduction. Her target:Draco Malfoy. Nobody suspects except one person:Adrien Victory. What secrets lie buried behind the mask of Draco Malfoy?_

_Living a lie._

That is what I; Draco Malfoy has been doing since the moment I was born. Being the person my father wanted me to be. It was never what I wanted. I was treated like a person that had no mind. Like I couldn't decide for myself. I was tired of being some mindless git, who is told what to do, what to say, who to love, and how to live my life.

I want individuality. I want to be my own person. I had thought about all of this while Lucius was in Azkaban. I had shed my mask and let a little emotion show. That didn't mean I was going to wear my emotions on my sleeve.

Mother had gladly accepted my new personality and outlook on life and the world around me. She certainly did not want me to turn into my father. I had also grown up and deflated my head a bit. That didn't mean I still don't have the old Malfoy charm and confidence. Yes, I'm still cocky, but I'm less arrogant. I crave respect.

I want people to respect me as a person and not because of the Malfoy name. _Friends. _A word that is foreign to me. I have never had any real friends. Crabbe and Goyle were basically bodyguards until I learned to take care of myself. Pansy was not a friend, either. She just seduced me countless times. I don't have any real intimate feelings for her. As for my reputation, I couldn't care less. It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks of me, but what I think of myself. I am a leader, not a follower.

_Adrien's P.O.V._

I was excited about going to Hogwarts. I have been home-schooled all of my life. I have a twin brother named Brad. He is tall with platinum blonde-ish hair. He and I are very close. My father took Barty Crouch's place as Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. My mother is Madame Malkin's personal assistant. My father was a little bit leery about sending us to Hogwarts, but I had managed to convince him. Plus, my cousin is Draco Malfoy. My family is related to him by the Blacks' side. My father did not want us around Lucius Malfoy. I felt really bad for Draco. All I have is a photograph of him. I know all of the pain he had endured and I want to know him. Brad hadn't really cared either way. As far as he was concerned, it was Draco's problem to deal with. Our family had nothing to do with it. I want to be a part of his life. I decided to write to him.

_Dear Draco,_

_Brad and I will be attending Hogwarts next year. Regardless of everything that has happened, we are still your cousins and family. Sorry that Lucius is in Azkaban. You probably don't want my sympathy. I am not offering it to you. I have really missed you and would like to be your friend._

_Your Cousin,_

_Adrien Victory_

I sealed the letter and sent it with my owl.

_Draco's P.O.V._

I had just gotten the letter and was staring at it in confusion.

"_Someone in my family actually cares about me and wants me around."_(A/N: any time you see something in italics with quotation marks; it is the person's thoughts.) I figured they would be ashamed of their relative getting thrown into Azkaban.

"_Oh, shut up you. You're making yourself sound like a pathetic soul and you're not and you know it," said Draco's alter ego. _If figure I won't get anywhere moping.

_Dear Adrien,_

_I was slightly hoping for sympathy, but I am not the pathetic soul I thought I was. Feeling sorry for myself will not get me anywhere. I am finally free from my father's control. I was glad to hear from you. I am also glad you and Brad are attending Hogwarts. Meet me in Diagon Alley at 11:00 to do school shopping._

_-Draco Malfoy_

_Adrien's P.O.V._

I read the letter and was smiling from ear to ear. Maybe he had finally broken through everything that was holding him back.

**The End! Hope you liked it! I wrote this where it says "I" instead of "he, she, him, or her" because I though it would make the character's point of view more interesting to read. If it's not, I will revert back to what I had before. So, if you don't think its better just tell me in a review. NO FLAMES! Review and I'll get the second chapter up soon. I forgot to tell ya'll but this is eventual Dramione, with a little D/OC but it's more seduction then it is a relationship**


End file.
